


功勋

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二战新兵艾伦×一战老兵利威尔</p>
            </blockquote>





	功勋

Ⅰ

 

 

 

艾伦出生的那一年，纽约州经历了二十年来最漫长的冬天。大雪在复活节前连降三天三夜，严寒甚至冻住了纽约中央火车站顶楼的时钟指针。那一年，巨大的德雷克彗星自阿拉斯加的夜空上飞过，拖着奇异而诡秘的长尾巴。在凯尔特的民间传说里，那预示将有一位英雄降临人间。当指针在一九二三年四月的某刻清晨重新开始走动的时候，婴儿在火车站候车室的长椅上睁开懵懂的眼睛，许多旅客行色匆忙地从他身旁经过，而他孤身一人——被自己的母亲遗弃了。

 

艾伦的母亲是否因听信一个吉卜赛人的预言而将他遗弃，我们不得而知。但在那个年代，没有什么能比养育一个“注定”活不过二十岁的孩子更让一个精神异常的女人绝望的了。除了一张写有他名字的小纸片和两美元的纸币，她什么也没能在他的襁褓里留下。也因此利威尔对艾伦的身世一无所知——一个完全陌生、清白的孩子，在一个寒冷的早晨透过层层人群向他发出召唤，吸引他朝他走去，用消瘦的肩膀拥他入怀。

 

日后艾伦时常需要想象才能补全这一幕，因为在关于利威尔的记忆里，唯独这一幕是他永远遗失的。装饰华丽然而空气污浊的候车厅，一个躺在长椅上的婴儿，身穿蓝衣驻足凝视他的年轻男人，白色的晨光从高处落下挡住了他的脸。

 

利威尔发现艾伦的时候，刚刚失去火车司机的工作，连制服都还没来得及脱下。带着一丝失业者的彷徨与阴郁，他蹒跚地走向长椅，在婴儿的旁边坐下来。两个同样被抛弃的生命四目相对，无声而又好奇。利威尔朝他俯下身，伸出一根手指逗他，孩子马上伸出小手攥住，张开湿润的小嘴将指头含了进去。被孩子的嘴吸吮指尖的那一刻，利威尔突然意识到了一切。他将孩子抱过来，在他身上发现了那些东西；他端详他，越看越觉得喜欢。顷刻之间，他便做了决定。

 

 

一切便这样毫无根由地开始了。利威尔有了他的第一个孩子。他改造了卧室，在床的上方挂了一个吊篮；他收起所有尖锐的东西，在桌角和床头包上软垫；又从他的女邻居那里借来一个旧奶瓶，用奶粉和米汤喂养婴儿……认识利威尔的人都觉得他疯了。曾有人劝说利威尔把这个孩子送进福利院——从他的收入状况来看，这对他和孩子都是更为理智的选择。但只有利威尔自己知道，这个长着一双翡翠色眼睛的孩子给他带来了多少充实和宽慰。利威尔需要这个孩子，这孩子更需要利威尔。利威尔抱着他的艾伦，两个人都得到了温暖。

 

 

 

 

Ⅱ

 

 

 

利威尔·阿克曼生于十九世纪的最后一个月。虽然他在那个时代只经历过短短六天，但旧日世界的气息几乎伴随了他整整一生。他穿旧而整洁的套装，系衬衫第一粒纽扣，打温莎结领带，或系白净的领巾。他的黑发朴素而平顺，一如他的表面为人。清贫和腿疾从未使他产生变化——或许他原本便生就这样一番历经磨难的气质。几乎没人能想到这个面色苍白、身材瘦小的年轻人曾加过第一次世界大战，并因作战勇敢获得过一枚荣誉勋章；人们只会望着他因伤残而跛踦的右腿，对他投以同情抑或惋惜，或是异样中带些不适的眼光。

 

在艾伦的记忆中，利威尔从没畅快淋漓地笑过。他曾多次微笑，莞尔一笑，短暂地忍俊，欣慰地笑，或是苦闷地笑，但他从未开怀大笑。笑声往往还没发出，笑意就已经耗尽了。与其说他淡漠寡欢，不如说他没有气力去负担过多的愉悦。然而利威尔仍然是这世上最温柔可靠的人。只要听过他的声音，享受过他的怀抱，你就会同意这一点。他胸口的皮肤凉而光滑，肩膀坚实但不失柔软，把脸埋进他的颈窝里，一切仿佛就都会好起来。利威尔是最好的，这是五岁以前的艾伦对心目中利威尔的形象所能做出的最详尽的表达。

 

最初，他也许还叫过他“mama”。在牙牙学语的时期，这类音节会无意间脱口而出，这只是种本能，就像早些时候艾伦只要被他抱在怀里就会用嘴在他的胸前寻找能够吮吸到奶水的地方，哪怕利威尔一惊之下差点脱手将他摔在地上，哪怕利威尔面色泛红无所适从地别过脸去。然而利威尔对这个称呼触电一般的反应让他渐渐习惯了直呼他的名字。他叫他利威尔，仿佛称呼一个朋友，一个亲切的玩伴，一个受孩子们喜爱的长辈。好在他不需面对那些父母双全的孩子们的疑问——在穷人区，不幸的家庭各有各的不幸。

 

他隐约记得一点利威尔年轻时的样子。并不是说现在不年轻。在见过利威尔初着戎装的照片之前，你绝想象不到他这张看不出年龄的脸还能有更年轻的时候。日后艾伦站在甲板上思念自己唯一的亲人，浮现在眼前的是利威尔介于二十五岁到三十五岁之间的样子。他的衰老不明显，变化只集中在眉宇之间，那片阴郁从十八岁开始便盘踞在他眉弓的阴影下，目光从坚定渐渐演变为迷茫。他常常在睡眠的间隙偷望他，那时他还很小，可以偎在他的怀抱里，眼睛贴着他月白色的喉结和锁骨。他抬起头看他的脸，沐浴着他的鼻息。他很好看，睡梦中的五官是脆弱而舒展的，纤细动人。行晚安吻的时候，利威尔小巧玲珑的鼻尖总会在艾伦幼小的鼻子头上蹭两下，他的嘴唇和孩子稚嫩的嘴唇一样柔软。

 

 

他们就是这样相依为命的。白天以拥抱道别，晚上以亲吻嘴唇道晚安。利威尔收入微薄，但他努力支撑着自己和这个孩子的生活。一个矮小残疾的男人和一个弃儿的生活。

 

 

 

 

Ⅲ

 

 

艾伦幼年时偷看过的另一样东西，是利威尔的勋章。

 

那时他刚刚四岁，还不是能够理解秘密的年纪。

 

勋章是金黄色的，被包裹在几层厚厚的墨蓝色天鹅绒布里，掩埋在衣橱最深的角落。金质的五角星周围环绕着一圈绿色月桂叶组成的圆，中间刻着女武神的侧像。一只展翅的鹰立于其上，鹰爪下的牌子写着V-A-L-O-R几个字母。绶带是天蓝色的，上面整齐排列着十三个白色小星星。他从没见过这么美丽，这么闪闪发亮的东西。他兴高采烈地将它拿到利威尔的面前，告诉他自己发现了一个宝物。

 

利威尔放下手中正在缝补的衣物，愕然看着他手中的勋章。艾伦读不懂他目光中混杂的失神与悲哀，但却捕捉到了他眉间一闪而过的愠怒。他微微张嘴似乎想说些什么，但最终只是生硬地笑了笑，简短地要他放回去。

 

“可是它好漂亮！它是你的吗？”

 

“是。”利威尔转过身去。这是他头一次用这种冷冰冰的语调对艾伦说话：“快放回去，艾伦。”

 

 

利威尔对待自己往日功绩的态度显然和其他退伍老兵有明显不同。他对自己在一次大战中的经历和那枚勋章的来历讳莫如深，不对别人谈起，更从未跟艾伦提过。作为一个获得过国家最高级别荣誉的英雄，这显然太过谦逊和低调了。然而就像真正卓越的功劳不会被埋没，金色勋章的光辉不可抹消，它给年幼的艾伦留下了不可磨灭的深刻印象。利威尔越是避讳它，艾伦就越是对它怀有忐忑不安的好奇。在小艾伦的心里，利威尔的勋章不知不觉中化为美、神秘与荣耀的符号，成为他下意识憧憬和向往的对象。这是利威尔没有想到的。

 

有时看着艾伦那双漂亮的绿眼睛，利威尔总觉得他捡回了一个梦，这个梦是他自己年轻岁月的重演。艾伦那不经意间流露出来的倔强眼神，爱憎分明的性格，与生俱来的理想主义和正义感，都让他觉得这是当年那个一路执迷不悟地走下去的少年利威尔的翻版。这种离奇的相似甚至让他感到恐惶，让他不禁怀疑命运是否早就设计好一出双子剧，利用历史的的疯狂与荒谬，让或悲或喜的情节在无数家庭的两代人身上重复上演？

 

他从未期待过这种戏剧性。他可以接受历史重演，但他绝不希望艾伦走上和他相同的老路。

 

 

利威尔于一九一七年四月应征入伍的时候，还不到十八岁。和大多数踏上欧洲战场的美国士兵一样，他相信此举是为了捍卫自由。“多一个人参加战斗，战争就能早一天结束。”临行前，他对那位从始至终持保留态度的爱尔兰裔舅父这么说道。一年后，他参与了陆军第77师第八营在法国阿尔贡森林对德军残部为期5天的剿灭战。没有援军，没有补给，没有退路，这是一场无异于自杀的战斗。被派去的800名士兵中，只有194人生还。利威尔留下了终生不能痊愈的腿伤，并因在这场战斗中的过人表现，成为少数几位被授予荣誉勋章的军人之一。

 

 

十四年后，当他终于进入对某个漫长约定的等待之后，他常想：如果当初他没有参加一战，如果从没有过这枚勋章，之后的一切又会怎样发生，艾伦还会否这样早早地离开他呢？

 

 

 

 

Ⅳ

 

 

 

利威尔收养艾伦后的第八个年头，经济危机爆发了。

 

利威尔在一夜之间失去了工作。造船厂关闭了，追讨薪水的工人层层围堵住工厂大门，大街上一派萧条景象，风中飘满了绝望的气息。利威尔不得不卖掉了他的自行车，每天早出晚归谋求其它生路，竭尽全力应付每个即将到来的明天。他们常常一连几个星期只能吃到土豆，偶尔的一点点肉全都被利威尔盛进了艾伦的盘子。

 

那一年，艾伦为利威尔打了第一场架。他将那个当着他的面叫利威尔作“Poof”的混账小子揍掉了两颗门牙，让他为自己的出言不逊付出了代价。利威尔平静地为艾伦清理脸上的伤口，叮嘱他今后不必再为这等无谓的小事动用拳头。他们依旧过着清贫的日子，只是利威尔不再晚归，用空出来的时间在家教艾伦识字。艾伦很久没和利威尔一起入睡了，他满足地搂着男人的脖子，总觉得他身上的味道比从前更香甜了些。

 

临近深秋的某一天，艾伦生病了。他高烧了两天两夜，昏睡得不省人事。意识朦胧中，有些人来过又走了，不知是谁的手掌不时抚过他的额头，有个冰凉的金属圆盘咯在肋骨上，胳膊针刺似的疼。再醒来的时候，烧已退了，阳光洒满屋子，利威尔不在身边。

 

他听见门口阵阵喧哗，有一些陌生人正和利威尔交谈。他们劝利威尔“戴上勋章，加入他们的队伍”，因为他“是受人敬仰的英雄”，势必能为他们的请愿增添分量。他听见利威尔低而清澈的声音穿插其间：

 

“我得照顾我的孩子。而且，勋章已经被我卖掉了。”

 

艾伦几乎是身体不受控制地坐了起来。等反应过来的时候，他已经来到门口，站在利威尔身后了。他已有利威尔的胸口一般高，那些穿旧军装的人们猛然看到面前冒出一个男孩，不由齐刷刷调转目光瞧向他。利威尔摸摸他的脑袋，搂住他的肩膀。

 

“利威尔，难道你不想要回那笔退伍补偿金吗？你应该知道1000美元对我们这样的人意味着什么……”

 

“抱歉。”

 

利威尔垂下眼睫，断开了和那些人的视线连结。

 

艾伦仰望着他的脸，他也低头看着艾伦，目光慈爱而悲切。

 

 

艾伦终究没能从利威尔口中问出勋章的下落。不管他如何不甘、惋惜、伤心，都改变不了利威尔为了救活他的命而出卖了自己最宝贵的纪念物的事实。利威尔并不承认这是一种牺牲，他说，勋章本就不该属于他，而应当属于那些在那场战斗中死去的战士们。他在那一天向艾伦否定了自己的所有功勋，样子竟像是在为自己的过错而忏悔。他一边轻描淡写地讲完自己的故事，一边替艾伦擦掉脸上的涕泪，不住地对他道歉，并为此不得不听他说了十遍“我爱你。”

 

 

 

 

Ⅵ

 

 

 

“他知道你从学校偷跑出来吗？”

 

身穿缎面马甲、头发油亮的旧货店老板高坐在柜台后面，手里擎着一只漂亮的红橡木烟斗，身后的玻璃展示橱里摆满了各式做工精美的英式白瓷茶具，玻璃上反射着店面招牌上“Vintage Smith”的字样。他又吸了口烟，待烟雾从口鼻中呼净后，戴上眼镜继续打量站在桌前的绿眼睛男孩。男孩穿一身旧但合身的驼色法兰绒小套装，红色圆帽下的头发显然梳理过，连领带都是温莎结打法，一副小绅士的派头。如果不是因为他早就见过这身衣服，如果不是桌子底下露出的那双沾满细尘的旧皮靴，他真要以为这又是哪个体面人家的孩子在和他耍鬼把戏了。

 

男孩看着他，诚恳地摇摇头。

 

店主史密斯叼住烟斗，将手中的小盒子打开，一线澄黄的光芒从缝隙透出来——勋章被简单清理过，色泽更纯粹了。

 

“我想你一定知道它的价值。”

 

男孩闭口不言。他知道对这种没有把握的事情，最好的对策是保持沉默。

 

“我们都知道它包含了太多东西。”精明的店主人眨了眨眼。

 

至高无上的荣誉、勇气和心灵洗礼，鲜血和磨难，还有精神上的创伤；它是绝佳的收藏品，一小块打造精美的金饰，历史的永恒见证者；对第一次走进这家店的人来说，它更可以是无数个故事。

 

他合上盖子：“它是无价的。”

 

“可是你在利威尔那儿给它定了价。”男孩说。

 

史密斯摘下眼镜，露出慧黠的、布满细小皱纹的眼睛。

 

“我是看着利威尔长大的。他是个值得尊敬的年轻人，他命运的起落我都看在眼里。作为一个老朋友，我总得对他的求助有所回应。”

 

“而这也是我至今替他保存着它的原因。”

 

“那么，告诉我，小朋友，为了赎回它，你愿意付出多少代价？”

 

 

利威尔是四个月以后察觉到不对劲的。

 

起初艾伦渐渐变得很容易困倦。晚上念书时，利威尔经常发现他听着听着就打起瞌睡来。他常常一餐要吃很多东西，模样狼吞虎咽好像饿了整整一天。利威尔理所当然地认为这是孩子提前到来的成长期，或者是在学校过于投入体育活动的结果。后来他发现艾伦的眼神变了，眼睛里的绿色变得沉甸甸的，有了几分大人的沉重。一双小手总是无缘无故地起泡，手掌上竟然出现了几个茧子。

 

利威尔找到棉纺厂的新工作后总是很晚回家，有时会被唤去上夜班，因此并不是每天都能如艾伦所愿的陪他入睡。在某些深夜，他摸索着在艾伦身边躺下，习惯性地搂过他的身体，隐隐感觉到男孩身上的筋骨起伏变得结实而陌生。这让他开始难以入睡。

 

纽约下起小雨的那天，利威尔提前回从工厂到家里，他想用这个下午和艾伦谈谈。他坐在家中独自等到两点钟，艾伦却没有像从前那样按时回来。半小时后，窗外的天色暗了下去，雨渐渐下大了，有了足够把人淋透的态势。他瞅了眼门口，见艾伦的雨伞正好好地支在那里，便穿上外衣，抄起那把伞走入雨中。

 

街上的人不是撑伞急急走着，就是聚拢在窗檐屋篷下躲雨。利威尔朝艾伦学校的方向走去，在一片雾白中竭力搜寻穿学童制服的身影。他走到学校后没能找到艾伦，便立即折返，心情已极度焦灼。他本来就走不快，路面又滑，几个街区的路程下来，裤脚和鞋子已经浸湿了，不得不找到一家百货店门口停下喘口气。转过身来整理衣摆的时候，却看见远处的街角跑出一个小小的身影。

 

利威尔一眼就认出了艾伦头上戴的那顶红色小圆帽。他正把书包抱在怀里跑着，身上当然已经湿得狼狈不堪。利威尔叫了声“艾伦！”，撑起伞朝他疾走过去。

 

艾伦直到利威尔走到眼前才看见他。他傻在了那儿，额前的头发湿成一缕缕挡在眼前，眼睛像被利威尔的表情吓着了似的使劲大睁着。利威尔在他面前蹲下的时候他眨了眨眼，睫毛上有几滴雨水落在他的嘴唇上。

 

“你到底上哪儿去了？！”

 

“对不起……”

 

利威尔叹息着摇摇头，将身上的外衣脱下盖在他身上。艾伦的表情几乎是遗憾的：

 

“我搞砸了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我本来想好好把这个交给你的……”

 

利威尔难以置信地看着男孩从书包的最里层掏出一个蓝色方盒，取出那枚早已被他卖掉的金色勋章递到他眼前。“这是你的。”男孩说。

 

见利威尔愣着不动，艾伦便自己打开勋章绶带上方的别针，亲手将它佩戴在利威尔左侧胸前的衣服上。他的小手冻得不灵活了，笨拙地弄了好一阵子。

 

“你是怎么……”利威尔低头瞧着，看样子还没从震惊中恢复过来。

 

“这是我和史密斯先生之间的秘密。”男孩笑着。

 

利威尔扔掉雨伞，猛地将他搂进自己怀里。

 

 

 

 

 

Ⅶ

 

 

 

在艾伦短暂的人生中，真正令他骄傲的事情并不算多，但每一件都足够他回味一辈子。比如用自己的辛苦劳动赎回利威尔的勋章；比如那天在雨中利威尔为他留下的泪水；比如第一次以爱情的名义同利威尔亲吻；比如第一次用成人的方式而不再是以孩童的幼稚天真将利威尔逗笑；比如某次他们肌肤相亲，他无需再让利威尔引导就让他露出了欲罢不能的表情……他越成长，此间种种就在他的回忆中被酝酿得越发醇香。早先总令他迷惑的，逐渐被赋予了新的含义，这让他懂得了利威尔究竟为他付出过多少牺牲。

 

浩浩荡荡的退伍补偿金请愿行动最终在坦克和骑兵的碾压下销声匿迹，当不幸的消息一个接一个地从广播里传出时，他们反而拥有了无畏和淡然。利威尔三十三岁那年，新总统颁布了改革政策，这帮助他得到了能够长久支撑家庭的稳定工作。四年后，他领到了属于他的那笔补偿金。艾伦长大了，一切自然而然地发生，他们始终相爱，未曾改变。

 

命运也未曾改变。

 

战火再次在大西洋彼岸爆发。硝烟在欧洲大陆疯狂蔓延，而这一回，更多的人明白，另一次巨大的牺牲无可避免。艾伦像利威尔早年预料和担忧的那样中途离开学校，准备成为一名士兵去战场上痛扁敌人。

 

“多一个人参战，战争就能早一天结束。”艾伦说。

 

利威尔无法驳斥，也知道不应驳斥。

 

不同于他的时代，这一次艾伦他们将真正地为正义而战。

 

在时间只剩下一个月的时候，利威尔变得愈发寡言和神经质起来。他每晚都与艾伦疯狂做爱，放声在艾伦耳边叫他的名字。他一反常态地主动亲吻艾伦的每一寸身体，久久地嗅他的味道，然后在顶峰过后的悲恸中浑然睡去。艾伦临行前一晚，利威尔心中忽然变得异常清澈，仿佛之前四十余年的生命已然结束，新生的他能够接受一切可能发生的噩耗，他既不再向前瞻仰，也不朝后回望，他永远存于现在。

 

艾伦的军装是利威尔亲手洗好烫平的。他为艾伦系上每一粒纽扣，整好衣领，看着艾伦将船形帽戴到头上。艾伦坚持为他戴上了勋章。

 

“我就是您最大的功勋啊。”他对利威尔说。

 

利威尔拄着拐杖，搀着艾伦的胳膊，将他一路送到中央火车站。那里的站台上站满了正在道别的士兵和他们的家人。艾伦取下头上的军帽，轻轻捧起利威尔的脸，温柔地低下头来。利威尔放开手里的拐杖，勾住艾伦的脖子，献出了此生最为柔情旖旎的一个长吻。

 

 

直到一九四四年六月的一个清晨，诺曼底的海滩上，一颗子弹从正面射穿艾伦的钢盔的前一刻，艾伦还在回忆这个吻。

 

 

 

 

Ⅷ

 

 

 

“每一名士兵的头盔里，都藏着一个秘密。”

 

六岁的艾伦靠在二十九岁的利威尔身边，听他讲道。

 

“士兵们总是把家人或恋人的照片放在头盔里，因为那里最安全，也离他们的意识最近。士兵们睡着的时候，那些照片里的小人儿就会走出来，走到士兵的梦境里去看看自己的亲人。”利威尔说。

 

“真的是这样吗？”

 

“是的。所以战场上最重要的就是保护好自己的头。”

 

“当士兵们跳出战壕，开始冲锋的时候，那些照片里的小人儿也随着他们一起冲向战场。如果他们够勇敢，也会为他呐喊，但大部分照片里的都是普通人，他们会害怕。因此为了保护家人，必须打赢敌人。”

 

“如果我带着你的照片上战场，你也会陪我一起打仗吗？”

 

“你是孩子，你不应该去打仗……”

 

……

 

 

当艾伦从沙地里抬起脸时，周遭仍然是一片枪林弹雨。

 

刚才子弹从他的钢盔顶部穿过，擦破了他的头皮，鲜血流了满头满脸，蒙住了他的双眼。炮弹的爆炸声、机枪的突突声、子弹的呼哨声铺天盖地，唯独听不到人的呐喊。冲上岸的所有人都是噤着声的，因惊恐而失去了声音。他决计不敢取下头盔，但他知道那张利威尔和他的合照肯定已经被鲜血染红了。

 

唯有恐惧和愤怒支配着所有人的行动。在从海水里冲上岸来的一瞬间，他曾因突然爆发的狂怒而忘记自我，几乎渴望为这种壮烈的冲动而死。现在他躲在一处简陋的掩体后面，用两秒钟的时间冷静下来，忽然想起自己大约已经度过了二十一岁的生日。他闭上眼睛，看到了利威尔的脸。

 

为了正义而奉献自己的生命，的确是毋庸置疑的。然而在这样一片松软得使人脚步踉跄的沙滩上，怀着愤怒因别人的罪恶而死，终究是不值得的。利威尔正在万里之外的家中，亲吻着被他的嘴唇触碰过的那块勋章，等着他回去。

 

艾伦扶正了钢盔，端起枪跳出掩体，继续向前冲去。

 

END.


End file.
